A New Meeting
by animefreaksrus
Summary: It's been three years since Karkat and Dave had last seen each other. When Karkat crashes into Earth after an ambush from Bec Noir, and his friends most likely dead, what will happen when he reunites with his matesprit? Rated M for language and smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Meeting- DaveKat**

_ '"Will I ever see you again, Vantas?"_

_ "I already fucking promised, Strider. I like to keep my promises."_

_ "I'll miss you, Vantas."_

_ "Yeah, whatever."_

_ "Goodbye… Karkat."_

_ "Goodbye Dave."_

_Three Years Later_

His red blood dripped down from his arms. There were cuts everywhere. His legs were gashed, and probably infected. There was a gash on his forehead, and numerous bruises covering his body. Dirt caked his skin, drying and crusting up. His horns were dirty and one was half ripped out. There was only a jagged trunk where his nubby horn was. Some of his hair was pulled out, and his red eyes drooped sadly. His ragged breathed shuddered out, creating a fog in the cold October air. His legs felt like lead as he trudged through alien ground.

Earth was weird. And Karkat could attest to that. There were strange things happening. Small, pink monkeys were running about, dressed up in strange gear. They carried small bags of what seemed to be filled with some small, wrapped-in-paper treat. From his memory, Karkat remember that the 'humans' called it _candy_.

But that wasn't important at the moment. His ship was wrecked, and there was no way he was going home anytime soon. Especially if Sollux was dead. And where would he go, anyway? His home is gone. Alternia was destroyed, after a raid and attack from Bec Noir. And they all thought Bec was gone for good… Fuck… Karkat had watched as Bec painted the walls with colored blood. It was sickening to watch maroon, teal, and indigo be the first to spray the walls. And all he did was watch. He could faintly remember Sollux looking at him with feared eyes, telling him to save himself while he was still alive. At that time, Sollux had not much of a scratch on his face. And as Karkat left the room, he could see Bec advance on the dual-loving troll. Karkat couldn't look back as Bec was in front of Sollux. But he knew that the Gemini had taken a sword through the chest. His best friend… dead.

It sickened him.

All of his friends were most likely dead. The trolls whom he had grown up with. All of them… he'd known since grub-hood. Thinking of them being dead…. Karkat shuddered. He couldn't think about that right then. He was near death himself, having Bec catch up to him and basically torturing the troll. Karkat had only been able to escape if it weren't for… Vriska, who'd kicked Bec in the head, kissed Karkat, and pushed him the escape pod. The last he saw before blacking out, was Bec stabbing his kismesis in the chest. And even that caused relentless tears to pour down the Cancer's face.

With a heavy shudder, the troll trudged down the street. People didn't give him a second glance.

'_What's with these stupid humans? I thought they'd be fucking terrified or something…' _The troll thought. _'Well fuck…'_

Karkat turned down a street, and something inside the troll lightened up. Then, as if something inside was pulling him forward, he trudged further. Then… he knew where he was going.

A bubble of hope burst inside him. Could this really be it? Could he finally be there, to meet the human? Karkat trembled as a gust of wind blew in his face. He held himself and walked further along the Houston, Texas streets.

Then he stopped in front of a white building. It was tall, with a ledge up high. Something inside of him smiled as he thought of the human actually being there.

'_But what good would he be able to do? He's so stupid. How could he help me?' _Despite his grumpy thoughts, Karkat entered the building, disregarding the old woman at the front desk who was casually flipping through some book and smoking a cigarette. The lady didn't glance up once, which also helped the troll. But then he stopped. Which floor should he take to first?

He really didn't want to talk to ugly, heaping mess of the front desk lady, so he just said, "Fuck it," and went to the top floor.

The trip up the stairs was exhausting, and Karkat was about to lose consciousness soon. He _had _to get to the human's hive. Before he collapses in the hall. He continued on, reciting his room number from when the human had given it to him as a joke. He had said, and quote, "So if you ever want to visit Earth for some sloppy make outs… Hehe."

Thank fucking God for his stupid sense of useless humor.

Finally, _finally_, Karkat stopped at the room number. He weakly banged on the door, as soon as things were beginning to get fuzzy.

The door opened, and there, standing there shocked was Kakat's poker faced, red eyed (covered up by shades) matesprit.

"V-Vantas?" the human gasped, taking in the troll.

A small smile let itself on Karkat's face. "Hey Strider," he mumbled, before falling down, losing consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_TG: so vantas, i have a question_

_TG: how do trolls have sex? i mean, do they have actual dicks? or is it like some tentacle thing?_

_TG: cause that'd be pretty hot._

_TG: this would be useful information in case one day, we'd experience the passionate, fulfilling of desired intimacy. _

_TG: in other words… we'd fuck all night._

_TG: anyway... how is sex fulfilled with alien dicks?_

_CG: …_

_CG: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU._

Of one thing that Dave was positive… He never expected the small horned troll to end up at his door… After three fucking years of not communicating. Of course, Dave had to keep his cool on both occasions of him leaving and Karkat magically appearing at his apartment. His poker face façade must not be blown… At all.

Dave was sure that the day he was separated from the trolls was the worst day of his life. When they had finally created their perfect world... Something went wrong. And it was to where the trolls could not come with them. They had to build their own fucking planet. And it would be most likely that they would never see the humans again. _'And after all this time…' _Dave had thought, _'we still lost to fate.'_

Dave had tried over the three years to contact Karkat, but he was nowhere on Pesterchum. None of the trolls were there. Not Terezi, Tavros… nobody. It was as if they disappeared from life. Dave had even had a panic attack, thinking they were all dead. It was the day that he realized that there was no use trying… The trolls were in their perfect world, and they were in theirs. Dave still had his bro, and John still had his dad. It was all perfect in his friends' eyes. But to the younger Strider? It was an endless torture without Karkat.

Sure, the troll was stubborn… And grumpy… And downright insufferable… But Dave had fallen for the stupid, romcom-loving fuckass. And as much as Strider hated to admit it… He and Karkat were all in the same. They both had a secret that they hated. Karkat was a mutant troll, with his bright red blood color. And Dave had his pathetic and shameful red eyes. Fuck, he hated his eyes. Anyway, he and Karkat had a connection that really couldn't be described… At first, it was just pure hate for each other… Then it was being acquaintances… Then… Something happened. It was as if something had grown inside the human, and Karkat as well. Despite their differences, they knew that they needed each other. They needed to know that they weren't the only un normal ones. And that, friends, is what drew them together.

And Dave was more than thrilled to see the Cancer at his door, in his hall, at his apartment. Even though he was bloody, bruised, and broken, Karkat was still beautiful (-cough- to Dave -cough-).

When the troll had fainted, Dave didn't panic (on the outside), seeing as the troll looked tired and weak in the first place. Inside, though, a million questions were running through the human's mind.

'_What the fuck happened? Why is he here? Is Bec still out there? Did he come alone? Is whoever did this coming to Earth next? And why am I getting so freaked about this?'_

Dave picked up Karkat and brought him inside, kicking the door closed as he did. He carried the troll into his room and set him on the bed.

'_Well… I guess I should fix him up…'_

So the Strider got to work, undressing the troll down to his boxers, and ran for the first aid kit.

Suffice to say, it looked like Karkat was used for a troll punching bag. There were long gashes going down his body—which would need to be stitched up. Half of his right horn was torn off, and there was a lot of blood and bruises. Dave's stomach churned at the sight of his alien boyfriend.

"Oh, Vantas. What the fuck happened?" Dave murmured, putting rubbing alcohol on the cuts. The troll twitched some, which was a good sign. "At least you aren't dead…"

Because of his many strifes with bro, and getting many cuts, Dave knew how to stitch someone up. If he had had to go to the emergency room—continuously—for cuts from strifing, bro would probably have been put in jail for child abuse. So it was handy to know about medical procedures.

Once Dave finished threading Karkat's wounds closed, he put anti bacterial on them, and put a bandage over the finished products. He sighed and cleaned up the mess that he had made. There were a few blood stains and dirt on the sheets, but Strider really didn't mind. All that mattered was making sure that the troll was all right (And that this wasn't a dream). He ran his fingers through the troll's hair, sighing as he did. Dave slowly kissed Karkat's forehead, and pulled the covers over the troll's body. He sat down on the bed, next to Karkat, and held his hand.

A small tear made its way down Dave's face.

"I missed you," the human whispered, holding onto the troll.

And this time, he wouldn't let go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_"Can I touch it?"_

_"No, Strider."_

_"Please?"_

_"If you fucking touch my horn I will bite you."_

_"… Is that supposed to be a bad thing?"_

The first thing Karkat noticed when he woke up was the searing pain that ached his body. His blood felt like it was on fire, and his entire body felt broken. He wanted desperately to curse in pain (or just yell in pain), but his mouth was dry and his throat was sore.

The second thing the Cancer noted was that he was not on Alternia. There was an uncomfortable surface under him, and he was not in recuperacoon. The troll slowly looked around, his head throbbing with pain. _'I wonder if Sollux's headaches are—'_ Then it hit him, hard. All of his friends… Every single one of them… Were dead.

Red tears threatened to peek out, but Karat blinked them back._ 'Stop being a fucking wriggler, Vantas. Troll up and face the fact that they died.'_

Karkat sighed and looked around. Where was he, exactly? He blinked. Oh yeah, Dave must've brought him inside when he fainted outside the door.

_Dave._

Karkat slightly smiled at the name. The name of his matesprit. The name of the person he actually cares about, and who cares about him. The name… The name of the person he hadn't seen for three fucking years. Three long, endless, miserable years.

The troll shakily sat up, his body aching as he did so. He slowly slid out of the… What do humans call these things...? Bed. A burst of pain shot up his spine, and Karkat hissed in pain. _Fuck _that hurt. Karkat shuddered in pain, a drop of sweat beaded on his forehead. "F-Fu…" he rasped in a voice that did not sound like his own. It sounded weak and pathetic. (Like him.)

He shuffled slowly and painfully toward the hall, stumbling as he did so. Karkat held onto the wall for support, and made his way out. Somehow, he made it to the kitchen. There was a note taped to the counter.

_Hey sleeping beauty, if you are reading this that means you have gotten out of bed and should march your hot ass back up there. You'll tear the stitches. And that'll be a bitch for you and me. If you're hungry then just open the fridge and eat bread. I haven't shopped for food in gog knows when. All I know is that there's lots of bread. Enjoy. You're lucky that I didn't tape this to your forehead. But there was a bandage there. Sigh… You ruined the fun. Whatever. Get food and rest. Also, take the pills that are next to the note, with the water that is next to those. They'll help ease the pain, but they'll knock you out like a punch from a sumo. Anyway, I've gone to school. High school. Bluh. Anyway, I'll be back at 3. Don't destroy my apartment, Vantas, or I will hurt you._

_-Dave_

_P.S. Nice boxers_

_Also… It's great to see you again, fuckass._

Karkat scowled, but felt happy all the same. It wasn't a dream. He was finally with Dave. He looked over at the small, orange pills and clear water that lay on the counter. He sighed and popped the three pills in his mouth, and downed them with the water. His throat was no longer a desert, and felt like a refreshing tsunami had hit it. It felt amazing.

The troll looked at the note again, and sighed. "What the fuck… Stitches…" he croaked. The troll shook his head and stumbled back into the room that he had come out of. There was a bathroom that connected to the room, so he went in there to see what damage had come to him.

Karkat had nearly jumped when he saw his hideous reflection. One of his horns was damaged, like Equius'. He had a bandage on his forehead, which was covered in sweat from his trips to the kitchen and back. The troll's chest and stomach was bruised and bandaged. Since Dave had said something about it, Karkat assumed he had been stitched back together somehow. He turned around, and saw that his back was just as horrifying.

"Gog, I'm ugly," he muttered, slightly chuckling. He really was. Nothing about his beaten complexion was beautiful. It was gag-worthy.

Karkat trudged out of the bathroom, not wanting to look at his ugly reflection again. Grateful to lie down, he slumped onto the bed, and looked beside him. There was a clock on a table that read 12:00 P.M.

_'Four more hours to go…' _the troll thought. _'What the fuck am I going to do… ?'_

Two minutes later, Karkat fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_TG: so how'd you like last night, vantas_

_TG: i though it was pretty beast_

_TG: i had you screaming all night_

_TG: one of my many talents_

_CG: YOUR RAPPING THAT CAUSES ME TO SCREAM AT YOU IS NOT TALENT_

_TG: i though you liked my sick beats, vantas_

_TG: i am deeply offended_

Dave hates school. With a fiery and untamed passion that cannot be calmed. Something about being cool attracts many females toward him. At least two girls a day ask him out in some way. Some are timid, like, "W-Would you like to see a movie… sometime… uh, maybe?" Others… are more direct, like, "You, me. My house. Let's fuck." And every single time, the answer they get, is no. There's no explanation to why. Well, what would he tell them? "Sorry, I have a hot alien boyfriend who is completely committed to our relationship."? Yeah, no.

His school days are the same every day. Locker, class, class, class, locker, class, class, lunch, locker, class, class, home. It's a repeating pattern that he would be happy to get rid of.

But this time, Dave was anxiously glancing at the clock every period, wanting time to go faster. He was worried. Is Karkat okay? Did he get the note? (If so he is going to be punished. Stupid alien shouldn't be out of bed.) Is he… alive? Dave shook that thought out of his mind. No. Don't think about that. Karkat will be okay. He… will. Whether the stupid troll likes it or not.

During the last class, Dave didn't even pay attention. His eyes were glued to the clock, and he was tapping his pencil nervously against the desk. '_Thirty minutes to go…'_

"Mr. Strider!"

Dave jumped in seat. "Uh…yes?" he said, looking at the teacher, who scowled at him.

"Since you seem _so _enthralled by the clock, would you mind telling me what the answer to number eight is?"

Dave raised an eyebrow. "Eh… actually I would mind, teach."

The teacher narrowed her eyes. "And why is that?"

"Well you see, miss, I was not paying attention. So that is why I mind."

A few snickers ran through throughout the class.

She sighed and waved Dave off. "Whatever. I give up with you."

Dave smirked. He may not be a genius, but he knows how to handle teachers.

Thirty minutes later, the bell rang, and Dave was out of the classroom, and into the hallway, faster than imagined. He quickly avoided the needy looks in girls' eyes. He dove for his locker and hurriedly shoved his books and shit in there. He slammed his locker shut and ran out of the high (hell) school.

When he got to his apartment, Dave quickly jammed the key in the keyhole and walked inside. It was quiet, and everything was as it was. He walked into the kitchen, checking the water and note he left out. The note was on the floor, and the water glass was empty. The pill was gone as well.

Well Karkat must've woken up and gotten out of bed. Either that or there's a depressed cat on the loose.

Dave walked over to where he had left his alien boyfriend, and found his curled up with the sheet, his mouth slightly open. A small trickle of droll was on the corner of his mouth, and he was snoring softly.

The corner of Dave's mouth twitched up. It was quite a cute sight to see, Vantas curled up with sheets, his nose twitching once in a while. He walked over to Karkat, and kissed the troll's forehead. He slowly ran his fingers through Karkat's black hair, and ran his thumb over the broken horn, making the troll make a small purring noise. Karkat leaned into Dave's soft touch.

The human chuckled and kissed Karkat's cheek, then walked over to his laptop, where he logged onto Pesterchum. He saw that John was online. _'Well I might as well tell him that Vantas is here…' _He began to pester John.

**turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]**

**TG: sup egbert**

**TG: i have some important shit to tell you**

**TG: concerning our nubby horned troll friend**

**EB: hey dave!**

**EB: and karkat? did you get in touch with him? is he okay? Is vriska alright? what about the others?**

**TG: whoa calm down egbert**

**TG: i did get in touch with him**

**TG: but it's not what you think**

**TG: you see yesterday vantas**

**TG: he kinda appeared at my doorstep**

**TG: and then he fainted**

**EB: whoa! why?**

**TG: he was in pretty bad condition**

**TG: he had blood and dirt all over him**

**TG: not to mention of his horns is broken**

**EB: oh gosh! i wonder what happened! and how he got here**

**TG: i dunno man**

**EB: do you think it was… you know**

**TG: no**

**TG: he's gone dude**

**TG: it had to be something else**

**EB: you're probably right**

**EB: i was just getting paranoid**

Over at the bed, Karkat made a grumbling noise. Dave looked over, and saw the troll's eyes open sleepily. He turned back to his laptop.

**TG: well looks like vantas woke up from his beauty sleep**

**TG: i better make sure he's okay**

**EB: okay. well make sure to ask him**

**EB: I'd like to know what happened**

**TG: i'll be sure to ask**

**TG: see ya egbert **

**EB: bye dave!**

**turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]**

Dave shut his laptop, and walked over to the bed, where Karkat was barely awake. His eyes were half-lidded, and his mouth was agape. Dave sat next to him on the bed.

The troll looked over sleepily and muttered, "Dave?"

Dave smirked. "Hey princess."

Karkat growled and sat up, but winced and hissed. He held his side in pain.

Dave sighed. "You shouldn't move, you know. Just walking out of bed could have popped the stitches. And you would have probably bled to death. And we wouldn't want that."

The troll scowled. "Fuck you, Strider. I can do whatever I want. You aren't my lusus. You can't tell me what to fucking d—"

The human cut him off with a small kiss to the lips.

Karkat blushed and pushed Dave away. He hid his red face with his hair and scowled. "F-Fuck you…"

Dave chuckled. "Love you too, babe."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_TG: hey vantas_

_TG: hey vantas_

_TG: hey. hey vantas._

_TG: KAAAARRAAAAT_

_CG: WHAT THE FUCK YOU DO WANT?_

_TG: i looooove you_

_CG: AND YOU'RE FUCKED UP. JESUS, HOW MUCH ALCOHOL DID YOU CONSUME? JUST… GO TO SLEEP, NOOKSNIFFER_

_CG: AND I LOVE YOU TOO_

Karkat opened his eyes, only to be blinded by the light streaming through the windows. He hissed and closed his eyes, grumbling about the 'stupid fucking sun'. Beside him, Dave mumbled, and papped his cheek.

"Down, kitty," he sighed.

Karkat growled and shoved Dave's hand away. "Go fuck yourself, ass wipe."

Dave made a sleepy smirk, which had to be the hottest thing Karkat ever saw. That made him scowl and flip the human off.

"Aw, come on, Karkles. I thought you liked me," Dave pouted, jutting out his bottom lip.

The troll grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. He mumbled incoherent words, most of which sounded like "Fucking", "Dave", and "Cute."

Dave smirked. "I know I'm adorable. No need to tell me."

Karkat scowled and was about to say something, until Dave brought him into his arms, for a long kiss.

Karkat melted right into Dave's touch, and forgot about his anger over Dave and the pain in his side. He wrapped his arms around Dave's waist, while the human wound his hair in the troll's soft and wispy hair. Karkat moaned in their kiss as Dave began rubbing the troll's horns. There was an electrifying shock whenever Dave did that. It had been years since Karkat had ever felt that feeling, and damn, was he glad that he could finally feel it again. Dave's hands snuck down from the troll's head, to his waist, where he used his fingernails to scratch Karkat's sides. Karkat sighed with pleasure, and raked his hands through Dave's almost-white hair. He shivered as Dave's hands made their way up his back, leaving that same shocking feeling behind. All while doing this, Dave was probing his tongue in the troll's mouth, while Karkat's teeth bit down on the human's lip, causing blood to draw. Dave ignored the stinging on his mouth, and continued to kiss his alien boyfriend.

Slowly, he pushed Karkat down on the bed, so he was laying down, and Dave was above him. "Your shirt. Off. Now."

Karkat could only nod as he quickly stripped his shirt off. Once it was off, Dave attacked Karkat's lips again, except this time, with more force. He ground his body against the troll's, making Karkat moan, and lean his body upward. Dave kissed down Karkat's neck, and down his chest. He licked back up, and kissed down again, toward the troll's happy trail. From where he was, Dave smirked and pulled down Karkat's pants, exposing his blood red boxers. Dave rolled his eyes. Typical.

Dave brought his hands down toward Karkat's erection, and ran his finger down it through the fabric. Karkat shuddered in pleasure. Then the human brought his hand down Karkat's boxers and grasped his bulge. Karkat moaned in pleasure as Dave raked his fingers over it. It was immense pleasure. And _god _did Karkat love it.

Dave brought his hands out of Karkat's boxers and heavily kissed the troll, nearly choking him with his tongue. Karkat was just about to get revenge on Dave by sucking his cock, when Dave parted from the troll and sat up.

Karkat groaned. "Why the fuck did you stop?"

Dave smirked. "Didn't know you wanted me that bad, Vantas. Well as I said in the note I left out yesterday, I have school."

The troll scowled. "Fuck that."

Dave laughed. "I have to go to school, grumpy. It'll only take seven hours."

Karkat groaned. "Fuck my life."

"Besides, we shouldn't fuck when you have those wounds. We should probably wait."

"Why?" Karkat whined.

"Because I said so. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to take a shower. And you will not get up."

"What if I do?" Karkat asked, smirking.

"Then you'll have hell to pay. Now, stay, grumpy."

The human walked into the bathroom, but not before smirking as he saw Karkat flip him off.

When the human had taken his shower, and was ready to go, he walked into his room, and saw Karkat watching some lame romcom on TV.

"I'm leaving now," Dave said. "Don't burn down my apartment, Vantas. Or I'll kill you."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Karkat grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Bye, bye honey!" Dave laughed, blowing a kiss to Karkat.

Dave only laughed as the troll flipped him off.


End file.
